The New Girl
by heartkeeper27
Summary: The straw hat crew is on their way to One Peice. But what happens when they find a girl out in the ocean and helps her out. Where did she come from? And Is their romance happening on the Merry Go! NamxSan Ocx? Chapter 17 up! I'm very busy right now SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction story so please don't start with things I might not know about.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece…. I am just using their characters for a little bit of fun.

Chapter 1: The New

It was a bright sunny day and the straw hat crew was doing just what they normally do. Luffy is playing with Chopper. Zolo was training with his weights and swords. Usopp was trying to make more egg stars. Nami was looking at the map to see if they were on the right coarse. Sanji was in the kitchen cooking some dinner.

Until Nami saw something out in the water and called everyone over.

" What is it?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know maybe some kind of animal…?" Usopp said as confused as Luffy.

" OH MY GOD! IT'S A GIRL!" Sanji yelled.

"Don't worry I'll get her…" Zolo took off his shirt, dived into the water, and swam towards the girl.

When he came on the deck with the girl Chopper came to see if the girl was okay. Zolo also put her backpack on the ground and some sort of creature, too.

"Both of those things were with the girl…" Zolo stated.

"Well it looks like she isn't injured…let's take her to Nami's room, she can rest their," Chopper said.

"Okay no problem with me…Luffy can you bring her to my room to rest a bit?"

"Okay!" Luffy picked up the girl and her things and raced towards Nami's room.

Hope you are liking it so far…and please review if you can….


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy the story…. things are now going to get a bit wild…

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece…. Or any other anime on TV. So drop it!

Chapter 2: A Disturbing Hello

"Ughhhhh…what happened to me?" the girl was beginning to wake up as the crew was about to leave.

"HEY GUYS!SHE IS AWAKE!" Luffy yelled in excitement.

When the girl heard this her eyes popped open and so did the creature and they both screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE! WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

(HK: some thanks she is giving to the crew huh…)

"We are the ones who saved your life!" Usopp yelled in anger.

"That's no way to talk to a girl who doesn't know what has been going on Usopp," Sanji said in dissatisfaction.

"Oh…I am really sorry…it's just me and Kuna are just trying to find our way when a storm caught us by surprise," the brunette said sheepishly.

(HK: Forgot to mention…Minnie can be a bit random, annoying, talkative, and crazy at times too…I only showed you guys her good side but I forgot to mention some of her flaws)

"So I guess Kuna is that little creature there?" Zolo asked pointing to the little brown and blue creature with strange markings all over it's body.

"Yup!"

"Hey, what's your name gorgeous?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes.

" My name is Minnie…what are yours?" the girl said smiling happily.

"My name is Nami,"

"My name is Sanji you lovely sweet,"

"My name is Usopp…I am the caption of this ship!"

"Ignore him…my name is Zolo,"

"HI MY NAME IS LUFFY AND I'M GONNA BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"King of the pirates…huh…" Minnie said staring at Luffy happily.


	3. A little about Minnie

The New Girl

Description: The straw hat crew is on their way to one piece. But when they find a girl floating on only a strip of wood. They come to the rescue. Who is this girl? Where did she come from? And is their romance developing between her and some body on the ship!

Minnie: The girl the straw hat crew finds.

Personality: Sweet, compassionate, good fighter when she wants to be, a little bit short tempered, very artsy, and a dreamer.

Age: 17

Height: 4'11"

Weight?

Hair: Brown with auburn highlights straight or wavy up to her butt and usually in a ponytail and has bangs

Skin: Tan

Eyes: Brown

Weapon: Waff a staff and a wand combined (she has magic powers just lettin' ya know)

I changed some stuff about the character…So now everything about her should be better now…


	4. Chapter 3

I have 28 hits so far but only 2 reviews! Please just click the bottom purple button to tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or its characters it's as simple as that.

Chapter 3: What can she do?

Next Morning

"Hey!"

Minnie turned to face Zolo and Luffy, " What is it?"

"Me and Zolo have been wondering…."

"How do you fight?" Zolo finished for Luffy.

"Ummm… Kuna should I," Minnie looked at her pet for help

"_Mew,_" Kuna nodded happily.

"Okay…but only if I fight Luffy…the future king of the pirates!" Minnie said happily pointing at Luffy.

"Sure go ahead," Zolo said with a small grin. _She is going to get creamed by Luffy_ Zolo thought.

"Okay, let's go Minnie!" Luffy said getting into a fighting stance.

"Hey! What's going on down there?" Nami called.

"Luffy and Minnie are going to fight to see how she fights," Zolo called back.

"That's seems interesting…right Nami-san," Sanji said moving right behind Nami.

"Yes it does," Nami replied.

"COOL! Can we watch!" Usopp and Chopper pleaded in unison.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Minnie called back.

"Ready," Zolo started.

"Set," Nami and Sanji continued.

"GO!" Usopp and Chopper finished.

"WAFF! APPEAR!" Minnie cried as a light shown in front of her.

Suddenly this staff appeared and flew into her hand. She attacked Luffy quickly. Luffy however dodged.

"Wow… you are good… how did you do that?" Luffy asked in awe.

"Let's just say when I was born I was gifted with a power no one can imagine," Minnie said happily and with a sly smile.

"Okay watch this then! GUM-GUM PISTOL!"

"LUFFY GO EASY ON HER!" the crew yelled in unison.

"ULTRA SHEILD!" Minnie crossed her arms over her chest into an X as an orb cover her from Luffy's attack.

"Wha-," Luffy was cut off by what she said next.

"RETURN!" Minnie cried as her shield hit Luffy sending him flying backward. Off the deck into the sea.

"LUFFY!" the straw hat crew cried.

"What's wrong? He can just swim back up here can't he?" Minnie asked leaning over the edge of the railing.

"NO! He ate the cursed gum gum fruit!" Usopp yelled.

"WHA! Let me get him it's my fault anyway…I over did it a bit," Minnie said pulling off her sneakers.

"Okay," Nami said.

Minnie dived down deep into the ocean. When she looked down Luffy was trying his hardest to get back up but he couldn't. And what was worse was that a huge monster was swimming after him too.

_Great…Luffy! Hang in there!_ Minnie swam with all her might and pulled Luffy up. But that monster was right on her tail. "_ULTRA SHEILD!"_Minnie cried as a shield covered both her and Luffy. The monster tried but he couldn't break the shield. So it gave up and swam away.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Nami asked pacing around.

"Don't worry…they will be fine," Zolo and Sanji said in unison.

"But I read that there are huge sea monsters in this area!"Nami shouted.

"WHAT!" The boys yelled in unison.

"I hope they are okay," Usopp said fearfully.

"Me too guys," Nami said.

**Cough**, **Cough**!

"Huh?" everyone turned to see both Minnie and Luffy lying on the deck's floor. Both tired and breathing for air.

"Min-nie," Luffy said panting heavily with his eyes shut and still lying on the floor.

"W-hat Lu-ffy?" Minnie doing the exact same as Luffy.

"W-ant t-o jo-in my cr-ew?"

"Su-re…"

Hope you enjoyed the action in this chapter.

Also…I have now 52 hits but only 3 reviews and two story alerts! If I don't get enough reviews I will just end this. I don't like it when my hard work is wasted. **Is really mad.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

I have right now I have 9 reviews, 3 alerts, and on 3 favorite lists. So I will post this chapter for them! Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep going!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. But I wish.

Chapter 4: It's Time

Next Day after Luffy and Minnie got over what happened the day before

Everyone was eating lunch when Luffy asks, "Hey Minnie? Where did you get those powers?"

"Well…when I was little- around 5 or 6 – we had a tree in my village. It was called the Takinji Tree. The beautiful tree had extravagant flowers with different shades of the colors for each one. On the tree were these star shaped fruits. They were called the Kin-Ji fruit for short. The tree became extinct years before I was born, but my parents had saved 2 of its fruits. They gave them one to me and now…" Minnie lifted up her hand to reveal an orb filled with unpredictable magic to the straw hat crew. Then closed it making it disappear.

"I am able to use magical powers," Minnie finished off.

"Cool! Did you eat all of the fruit so I can have some!" Luffy asked anxiously.

"OF COURSE SHE ATE IT ALL LUF-,"

"I didn't…" Minnie cut off Zolo in the middle his sentence.

"What?" Nami asked.

"Well…you see my necklace's charm?" Minnie asked lifting the charm up so the crew can see.

"Yeah," the crew said in unison.

"Well, this is the rest of _my_ Kin-Ji fruit…the other one is still with my family…they are trying to grow the tree back. I kept the fruit to never forget about my parents and how generous they are and also to never forget how I have magical powers," Minnie said smiling softly.

"Wow, that's really cool Minnie we never knew," Sanji, said picking up the plates and washing them quickly.

"Well thanks Sanji," Minnie smiled happily.

Later after dinner Minnie was by the railing staring at the stars. Luffy was going to the kitchen for a snack when he spotted her and came to see what was up.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked as he approached Minnie.

"Just staring at the stars…" Minnie said softly as she dazed at the stars.

"Oh, mind if I stay to watch the stars too?" Luffy asked with more maturity.

"Sure…I don't mind," Minnie said softly as she let the wind blow her hair softly.

"What do you want to be since you are in my crew now?" Luffy asked the smaller and younger girl.

"Singer," Minnie was soft but stern. You just knew she wouldn't change her mind.

"Okay,"

"And I want to help Sanji out in the kitchen sometimes as well as Nami with her things and Zolo by training with him,"

Luffy didn't know she wanted to help out everyone! She looks like the type to just sit back and watch others as they did the work but she was actually very helpful.

"Oh and I want to help Chopper and Usopp, too," Minnie continued.

"Oh okay…" Luffy was kind of sad she didn't mention him or Robin but Robin never actually wants help with a lot of stuff anyway and she has been away from Minnie since she arrived.

(Hk: Sorry forgot to include Robin is in this story as well.)

"And want to get used to Robin since I haven't talked to her much…" Minnie said still looking at the sky she has not yet taken her eyes away from them seeming like she didn't know Luffy was kind of sad she didn't mention his name in her list.

"Oh…okay…" Luffy was very sad.

Minnie looked away from the sky and smiled at Luffy happily and said, "Don't worry Luffy I didn't forget you! I want to help you out just as much as the others! I left your name for last because it is the best!"

Luffy was happy she remembered his name in her list and felt REALLY happy. He was so happy he gave her a hug and smiled really big like he would when he was really happy. Minnie was happy he gave her a hug she gave him something even better and cuter. She gave him a peck on the cheek leaving him blinking blankly as he blushed.

As Minnie was heading to her room she turned to see Luffy staring at her with his left hand on his left cheek where Minnie had kissed him blushing faintly. She smiled and said, " Good night Luffy soon to be king of the pirates!"

Minnie giggled and went down to her room with the girls.

"Good-night Minnie," those where the only words Luffy could say the rest of the night after her little kiss.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review some more! Oh and I want some ideas on what kind of island they will be landing on soon. I was thinking a Spring Island named Linu. But I want to hear your ideas. And I was wondering how tall is Luffy? Please tell me thanks for your help guys!


	6. Chapter 5

HEY FELLOW ONE PIECE FANS! Sorry I haven't reviewed been very busy. Well we are going to have a special guest appear in the next few chapters! This is the first chapter though…SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! Also I have 681 hits and 16 reviews so far. So people who are reviewing please continue! And new people please start reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece because Eiicha Oda owns it. Not me…But I _DO_ own this fanfic so please enjoy it!

Chapter: 5 Oh…Who is this?

It has been 3 days since that night with Minnie and Luffy doesn't know what's wrong with him.

"Hey Luffy! What's up?" Zolo and Sanji said in unison.

"Oh…nothing really just thinking," Luffy responded.

"WHAT! What's wrong with you Luffy? You haven't eaten as much as you always do, you haven't been as hyper as before, you aren't always annoying us at times, and you aren't even trying to be nosy or steal from the kitchen! What has happened to you!" Sanji and Zolo said the _what_ in unison and switched what was wrong with him or what was different starting with Zolo and ending with Sanji.

"Nothing! Really! It's just I just have some stuff on my mind…that's all guys. Really. Don't worry," Luffy said to the 2 men.

Soon Robin called out to them from the crow's nest, " I see a ship with a dude on it! He has no shirt on and is wearing a short of orange cap with some beads on it!"

Luffy's head perked up recognizing the features and looked out to see TROY!

"GUYS! IT'S TROY! IT'S MY BROTHER!" Luffy yelled in excitement.

Nami and Minnie came out of the kitchen and Usopp and Chopper got out from the back of the ship to see the boat, too.

"Luffy has a brother?" Minnie asked Nami curiously and a little bit confused.

"Yeah. He does. He helped us in Alabasta," Nami answered as everyone saw Troy's dingy getting closer to the ship. Then so close he climbed right on to it.

"Hey guys! Troy said happily seeing his little brother and his friends.

"How have all of you been?"

"We have been pretty good Troy. Nothing bad has happened so far," Sanji said.

"YUP! WE HAVE BEEN _GREAT_ TROY!" Luffy said confidently as usual.

"Oh…Luffy who is this lovely lady? I didn't see her with you last time I saw you with your crew," Troy said stepping in front of Minnie.

"That is Minnie, Troy. She is a new addition to the crew," Zolo said pointing to the short girl.

'Hi…nice to meet you. My name is Minnie," Minnie said happily.

"The pleasure is all mine miss Minnie, the name is Troy," Troy said as he smiled.

Minnie smiled along with Troy and soon everyone else joined in on the smiling.

Luffy looked at Troy happily and then back at Minnie. Then when he saw Minnie smiling he felt strange again. He left the others without to much notice since this has been happening for a bit and also since Troy is here.

Troy saw his little bro leaving the crowd of his friends and followed him silently. He stooped because Luffy stopped not to far from hearing distance of a corner leaning over the railing looking into the water.

"Man…why do I keep feeling weird around Minnie? Every time I see her happy or something I feel happy, too, or I feel weird. Something is really wrong with me… but what?" Luffy said to himself.

Troy knew what he was feeling and had a smirk.

_I will show Luffy what he is feeling. This little thing is going to be good!_ Troy thought.

Well now. What is Troy planning for Luffy and Minnie? You will find out in the next chapter of the New Girl. Also now is when the romance between NamXSan is going to start next chapter, too. In the village. I will give you the name next chapter since they will be there next chapter. And sorry I haven't posted in a while been busy.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

I am sorry my fellow One Piece lovers… I have been tremendously busy. Plus I have been going to many different places. So I will give you the next chapter without fail! Here you go! Also I wrote two LONG chapters while I was gone…this one and the next.

Me: I do not own One Piece…So stop annoying me with it!

Chapter 6: Just the Beginning

The Next Day

After breakfast Zolo went to train, Sanji was cleaning up the kitchen, Nami was helping him out, Robin was just walking around the ship, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were goofing around, Minnie was drawing, and Trace was looking for her.

Everybody was doing something. After Sanji and Nami finished cleaning they sat down to talk a bit without any disturbances from the others. Kuna was sleeping next to Minnie.

Trace was looking for Minnie everywhere. The only place he didn't look was in the crow's nest.

"Minnie! Are you up there!" Trace call up at the crow's nest.

"Yes Trace, I am here! You can come up if you want!" Minnie called back.

Trace climbed up until he reached the top.

"What are you doing?" Trace asked Minnie as he sat down next to her.

"Drawing…" Minnie said without lifting her head up to look at him.

"Can I see?"

"Sure…" She looked up at him and handed the sketchpad without hesitation.

Trace flipped through all of her pictures. Each one had a unique look that made it great. He stopped at the last one. The one she was working on. He starred at it. The picture held all the Straw Hat crew, Minnie, Kuna, and Trace. The picture was completely finished yet. So it still looked a bit rough. Like a sketch should look. But it still showed each person's uniqueness in it.

"Is this my little bro and his crew?" Trace asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah…I just wanted to draw all my new friends that I had made," Minnie said back.

"This picture is…"

Minnie waited for his comment on the drawing.

"This picture is awesome! All of your drawings are great Minnie! But this one is my favorite. It captures everyone's personality. And I think out of everyone's yours is one of the best," Trace said with a smile.

Minnie blushed. She was never complimented like that!

"Thanks Trace…" Minnie said softly as she twiddled with her fingers as she tried her best to hide her blushing face.

Meanwhile, down on the deck of the ship…

"Hey, where are Kuna, Minnie, and Trace?" Zolo asked aloud.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper shrugged an I-don't-know.

"Well…I saw Trace climb up into the crow's nest. He was also snooping around for Minnie," Robin said as she popped out.

"What do you think they're doing?" Usopp asked as he scratched his head.

"Maybe…they having a little private conversation," Nami said as she and Sanji got out of the kitchen and jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah," Sanji said in agreement.

"So…what were you two talking about?" Robin asked slyly.

"Nothing you should know about," Nami said back to her.

"Well sorry. I was just asking," Robin said back as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, who's going to go up and check if they are both up there?" Chopper asked everyone.

"I will go up and check!" Luffy said as he had his hands in the air and jumped up and down like a little kid.

"Okay, but I am coming with you Luffy," Zolo said as he went beside him.

'If I don't go with him he might act like his usual way and probably get hurt,' Zolo thought as he sweat-dropped.

Luffy was climbing up the ladder first and Zolo was right behind. When they got close to the top they could hear talking. Both Zolo and Luffy poked their heads up to see what was happening. Kuna was now awake and on Trace's lap and Trace and Minie were talking to each other.

"Aww…come on Trace you don't really mean that," Minnie said as she looked away from Trace.

"I do! I mean every word! You have a great art talent and personality. Why would I kid around about that?" Trace asked Minnie.

"Well, I am just not used to getting compliments like that from a boy. That's all," Minnie said as she began to blush a bit.

Kuna mewed in agreement. As long as she had been with Minnie she came to understand boys thought of her as one of them. Since she liked to play with the boys. In different sports and stuff. She would get compliments on her drawings. But not like the ones Trace was giving her.

Trace then took her hands, which made her look into Trace's dark eyes.

"Trust me, if you go out with a guy. He would be really lucky,"

"Thanks Trace, you are really nice and cool,"

Luffy was fuming. He was really angry with his older brother for even getting that close to Minnie and talking to her like she was his. Zolo noticed this and smirked. He finally knew why Luffy had been acting strangely. Because he liked Minnie. Maybe even loved her! He just had to help Luffy out. Before he kills his brother.

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I worked really hard on it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey there! I wanted to put up the next new chapter up as quickly as possible. So here you guys go!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! I am just using their characters for my own fun!

Chapter 7: Confrontation

Next day…

Trace's plan of Jealousy was working perfectly. Why you ask? Because Minnie was slowly liking him more and more. Which was upsetting Luffy a lot. And Luffy still didn't even understand why!

Zolo was looking around for Luffy. He wanted to explain to him about his feelings for Minnie. 'Luffy shouldn't be able to be to hard to find,' Zolo thought, 'The way he acts. It should be easy!'

As he walked he went passed Sanji and Nami. Who were growing closer by the minute. Which was odd to Zolo because usually Nami never liked Sanji like that.

"I think this ship was bitten by the love bug or something…" Zolo mumbled to himself. He then thought of something. That would make his search easier. Ask them if they saw Luffy!

"Hey, have you guys seen our crazy friend Luffy around?" Zolo asked the two as he stopped and looked over at them.

"The last place I saw him was in his room," Sanji responded.

"Why do you want him?" Nami asked curiously.

"It's nothing, I just have to tell him to stop messing around and trying to eat my dun-bells," Zolo said in annoyance to Nami wanting to know why he wants to talk to Luffy like a mother would.

"Okay, just wondering," Nami, said back.

Zolo continued his search for Luffy again. He went off towards their room in a hurry. Hopefully, he can at least help Luffy out with his feelings. As Zolo approached the room he could hear noises coming out of it. So he decided to spy for a bit to see what was going on before talking to Luffy. Zolo quietly opened their room door so Luffy wouldn't see him. Luffy was stomping around and talking to himself.

"AGHHH! I hate it when my brother makes me mad! And I don't know why! I also don't know why every time I get close to Minnie I get a weird feeling in my stomach and it's hard for me to talk! Why! Why! Why!" Luffy complained as he sat down on his bed.

Zolo then decided to go into the room and talk to him about it.

"Hey Luffy," Zolo said calmly as he sat down next to the young 17-year-old captain. "I heard what you were saying. Want me to help you out?"

"Okay! But how are you going to help me out Zolo?" Luffy asked him as he tilted his head in a cute childish way.

"Let me try to answer your earlier questions by asking you some. To try to understand the situation better," Zolo, said to Luffy.

"Okay!" Luffy said back as he turned to face Zolo completely.

"Well, first how do you feel towards Minnie?" Zolo asked.

"I feel…weird. Like my heart races and my stomach and head feel light. But I kind of like the feeling,"

"Okay, now tell me, how do you feel when Trace gets close to Minnie?"

"I…I…"

"Come on say it Luffy,"

"I can't stand it! I feel like shoving my fist in his mouth to shut him up!" Luffy yelled as he clenched his fists.

"Okay! Luffy calm down!" Zolo said as he tried to calm the raven hair boy down.

"Sorry Zolo. I don't know what came over me,"

"I think I know why you are feeling the way you do,"

"You do! What then?"

"You like Minnie,"

"But I like everyone in my crew?" Luffy said as he scratched his head in confusion. "What does me having to liking Minnie and everyone else in my crew have anything to do with this?"

"Luffy, you kind of like Minnie more than everybody else here,"

"Um…Zolo. I like everyone the same,"

"No Luffy. You kind of like her more than a friend," Zolo said back as he was becoming impatient.

"Of course I do!"

Zolo sighed in relief thinking he finally understood what he was saying.

"She is apart of our family Zolo!" Luffy finished off happily.

Zolo smacked his forehead.

"Luffy! You want Minnie to be your girlfriend!"

"What's that? I have heard of it from the other boys in my village. But I never really got to understand what that was," Luffy said as if he was a little kid.

"Oh boy…" Zolo mumbled to himself as he placed his hand on his forehead. "You can't be serious Luffy,"

"I am serious Zolo,"

Zolo sighed and tried to think of a way to explain what a girlfriend is to Luffy.

"Well…a girlfriend is a girl who is really close to you and you try to make them happy,"

Luffy listened. But was still confused.

"Um…I know! You know when Sanji tries hitting on Nami or another girl he thinks is pretty,"

"Yeah,"

"Well…he is trying to make her his girlfriend,"

"Oh okay,"

"You know the sweet things he says to the girls and the way he tries to act cool to get a girl?"

"Yeah,"

"He is trying to impress them,"

"Oh…"

"You still don't understand do you?"

"Nope! Not a clue!"

Zolo sighed.

"Have you ever seen one of the boys in your village with a girl?"

"Yes,"

"Okay! What did they do?"

"I saw one of them at night walking around the village with a girl. They were holding hands and they were really close,"

"Okay! Tell me more,"

"Then they both stopped and looked into each other's eyes and their faces got closer until their lips met,"

"Okay! What you saw that night was what a boyfriend and girlfriend is!"

"That's what it is? I just that a girl friend was a girl that was your friend and a boyfriend is a boy that is your friend," Luffy said with a smile.

"Well…you want Minnie to be like that with you Luffy,"

"Oh okay! But how do I become like that with Minnie? Do I go up to her and kiss her on the lips like my friend did that night?" Luffy asked Zolo like a little child would.

"No! Don't do that! This is what you are going to do to try to get Minnie to like you…" Zolo said secretly. He then pulled Luffy closer so then nobody but them could hear the plan. And he began to whisper to Luffy what to do.

I hope you all enjoyed that! Please help me out and Review me your ideas and comments!


	9. HELP ME OUT!

Hello! I am sorry my fellow One Piece lovers but I need your help! I am really stuck on what to write next. Can you guys help me out?

All I need for you to do id review me your ideas. Or you could e-mail your ideas to Or you can private message me!

I would truly appreciate it from all of you to help me out! And thank you for standing by my story and me.

In my next chapter I am going to do something for all of you guys. You guys can begin to ask me questions and I can answer them on my chapters. I will also thank everyone specifically for alerting, favorite, or reviewing me.

Thank you guys!


	10. Chapter 8

Hey! Thanks everyone! I know it felt like forever since I updated my One Piece story. But now I am going to try my best to continue to update my story.

Thanks:

2animefans

Amayata Uta

Bailin

Beware the penguins in suits

Binka WV

Chainofdreams

Gaara Pyro RACOON

Thomas Drovin

Angelthunder

Akira1624

Badluckcat

Blizzeradrake

D.N.H Monkey with a straw hat

Pure black shadow wolf

Aiko-sakura

Mirathin

Lady-Ai15

You all have been reading this story and reviewing! I am glad to have people like you reading and being supportive of my stories!

I also liked your idea BadLuckCat! I think it's very good and I am going to use! And it's okay if you don't have an idea…all I need is your support!

Well…here you guys go!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything on it like the people.

Luffy: But she is using us for some fun stuff!

Luffy and me: Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Home Again?

The Next Day after Zolo and Luffy's talk…

Minnie was helping Nami out with picking a place to stop and get supplies. They were dangerously short and needed to also get some more cash!

"Hey…what about here? This looks like a good spot. It's close and we can just go in and get supplies and get out," Minnie said pointing to a small island.

"But there are monsters crawling around over there," Nami said back. "How about here?"

Minnie stared at the place she pointed to. 'Azusa…I can't believe we are going to go there,' She thought as she placed a finger on the island.

"You okay?" Nami asked.

"Yeah…I am fine was thinking. Let's go there!" Minnie said with a smile.

"Okay," Nami said back.

Minnie walked back down the stairs away from Nami over to the front of the boat. Luffy saw her. Zolo was with him.

"Go say it now…while Trace is training!" Zolo whispered in Luffy's ear and then pushed him forward.

Luffy looked back and smiled an uneasy smile and walked over to Minnie.

"Um…H-hey M-Minnie," Luffy said nervously.

"Hey Luffy what's up?" Minnie asked as she turned herself to face him.

"Oh…um…nothing really. I just wanted to talk," Luffy said back. This time not stammering.

"Oh…what about?"

"Um…do you want- I mean- if you don't mind do you want to hang on? No I mean hang up with me?"

"Um…Luffy? What are you trying to say?"

"Um…I think Zolo is calling me. I better go see why. Bye!" Luffy said quickly and then ran away.

"What happened?" Zolo asked Luffy when the boy ran up to him.

"I don't know. I messed up and I could ask her," Luffy said as he looked over his shoulder at the confused Minnie.

HK: They are hiding behind the pole that leads up to the crow's nest.

Zolo and Luffy began to talk about it when Nami yelled something.

"We are here! We are at the spring island Azusa!" Nami said pointing to the island that was now seeable.

Minnie turned around and saw it.

"I can't believe I am here already," Minnie whispered to herself as Kuna came up to her and jumped onto the railing.

A few moments later…

Everyone got out the ship and was now on the island. The town that they came to when they landed was cute. The people were all doing something and there was decorations being put up and there was a stage in the center of the town.

"What's going on here?" Sanji asked with another lollipop in his mouth.

"It's the Music Festival…you enter with a band or with a group of friends and you sing and play songs. The winners get 10,000 berries," A girl said as she heard what they said.

The girl looked about their age. She had shoulder length pink hair. She wore a pink top and a skirt. She had pale skin and blue eyes. Next to her was a girl that looked the same age as well. She had short red hair. Up to her chin. She had green eyes and pale skin with freckles. She wore a green short-sleeved top and jeans.

"We already entered. But we are missing someone. She left a few weeks back on a journey," the red head continued.

Minnie looked over at the girls when she looked happy.

"Oh my God! No Way! Tisia? Kani? Is that you!" Minnie asked in excitement.

"Is that you Minnie!" The two girls yelled.

They all jumped up and hugged each other while jumping up and down.

"I missed you guys so much!" Minnie yelled in happiness.

"Same here!" Tisia yelled.

"Um…what's going on?" Usopp asked the others.

"I don't know…" Trace said with a shrug.

"I am a so sorry guy. These two girls are my friends Mina and Kani. I used to live here but I left on a journey a few weeks back," Minnie said with a smile as they girls stood in a line. Minnie being in the middle to point to the two girls.

"Oh okay," the gang said in unison.

"We need to practice a song and beat Maleva, Thorn, and Paine," Mina said in annoyance.

"Did you call?"

When the gang turned around they saw three girls. Maleva is the leader. She has on a red strapless top with tight jeans and black boots. She had long black hair and red eyes. Thorn was wearing a dark green and black tanktop, form-fitting jeans, and black sneakers. She had dark green colored hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes. Paine was the one who wore a blue t-shirt, jeans, and black skater sneakers. She had short spiked up purple hair and green eyes. What they all had in common was that they loved to be mean and try to beat Minnie, Tisia, and Kani.

"We are so going to beat you poor saps," Throne said her usual evil tone.

"Yeah and we can now have all three of them beat because Minnie is back," Paine said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! We are going to show you who is going to win!" Kani yelled.

"Well then…let's see who wins then. We have to go. If we stay much longer we are going to get lame syndrome," Malvea said as they walked away laughing.

"We guys got to go. Can you guys go and buy the supplies while we practice a few songs?" Minnie asked them.

"Sure. No problem. Right?" Robin asked everyone else.

"Yeah…I can go with Usopp," Trace said with his usually smile.

"I will go with Luffy," Zolo said as he pointed at him.

"I will go with Nami-san," Sanji said as he moved closer to Nami.

"And I guess I will go with Chopper," Robin said with a look at the reindeer.

"Okay. Then you guys can go to this place and leave your stuff there and then go to the Music Festival. We will be there. But you won't see us until later. Okay?" Minnie said giving Nami a slip of paper.

"Okay. See you guys there," Nami said with a wave as Minnie and her two friends ran off waving bye.

"Well…we will meet up here at the Festival around 7 p.m. So that gives us around 5 hours. Let's go!" Nami said looking at a near-by clock that read 2:03 p.m.

Everyone ran off in a different direction and began shopping for supplies with the money Nami gave them.

Back where the girls were…

"So…who are those guys?" Tisia asked Minnie as she took out her guitar.

"They are my friends," Minnie said back.

"Yeah…but what do they do?" Kani asked.

"They are pirates," Minnie said with a smile.

"THEY'RE WHAT! HOW CAN YOU BE WITH PIRATES!" The two yelled in unison.

"They are nice. Don't worry. They saved my life and Kuna's right girl?" Minnie asked Kuna happily.

Kuna mewed happily. Meaning that was a yes.

"Okay…but you better be careful," Tisia said with an uneasy look.

"Don't worry! I will. Now let's practice! But where is Rei?" Minnie asked.

"Right here. Don't worry. Your drummer never leaves his friends," A tall boy said with a smile.

Rei was tall and he had sort of tanned skin. He had short blue hair and purple eyes. He wore a black t-shirt baggy jeans and white sneakers.

"Okay! Let's start!" Tisia said with a smile.

Then they four began to practice. While the Straw Hat crew was shopping.

Hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will include a whole lot of music! See you guys there. And also…PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 9 part1

Hey One Piece fans! Thanks for all the advice and reviewing! It has been great. I am sorry I didn't write something quicker. I was thinking of songs. And my mom kicked me off the computer for a few days… --'. Well…here you guys go!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Not one tiny microscopic bit! There…are we finished yet?

Lawyers: Yes…for now

Chapter 9: Fighting through Music Part 1

Later…

"I can't believe you two got lost…again!" Nami yelled at Zolo and Luffy as they ran back to the center of town before the miss anymore of the festival.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean to!" Luffy whined.

"Same here! I was just looking for him after he ran off!" Zolo yelled back to Nami.

"Well, whatever! Let's just hurry!" Robin and Nami said in unison.

After a few more minutes of running the finally made it back to the center of town where the festival was being held. The missed the first round and half of the second part. Which irritated everyone. They made their way to the middle by moving past a few crowds of people. They waited to hear who was up next.

"Let's hear it again for the Night Crawlers! Now… Here are the Poison Ivies!" The announcer yelled. Then Malvea, Thorn, and Paine came out with their guitars.

"Hello! We are going to be singing 'What I like about you'!" Malvea yelled into her microphone.

Then she backs away for a moment and the three girls began to play.

_In unison: Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Malvea: What I like about you_

_You hold me tight _

_Tell me I am the only one coming over tonight_

_In unison: Keep on whispering in my ear_

_Tell me all the things I want to hear_

'_Cause it's true_

_That's what I like about you_

_Thorn: What I like about you_

_You really know how to dance_

_When you go up down turn around_

_Talk about true romance_

_In unison: Keep on whispering in my ear _

_Tell me all the things I want to hear _

'_Cause it's true_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_(All play together)_

_Paine: What I like about you_

_You keep me warm me at night_

_Never want to let you go_

_You make me feel alright_

_In unison: Keep on whispering in my ear_

_Tell me all the things I want to hear_

'_Cause it's true_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you you you you_

_That's what I like about you _

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about HEY!_

"Thank you!" The three yelled in unison and ran off of the stage.

"They were pretty good…" Sanji said as he waited for the announcer.

"Yeah…Let's hope we didn't miss Minnie and her friends Tisia and Kani," Trace said as he stared at the stage.

"Me too…" Nami said with a sigh.

Luffy and Zolo waited in silence. While Chopper was put on Usopp's shoulders to see the stage and Robin just wait for Minnie.

"That was the Posion Ivies! Now here is our last group the Dreamers!" the announcer yelled happily as Minnie, Tisia, Kani, and Rei came out and went to their positions. Kani at the keyboard, Rei at the drums, and both Tisia and Minnie with electric guitars.

"We are going to sing a song called '1000 Miles for love'!" Minnie said into the microphone happily.

_Kani: (begins to play the keyboard)_

_Minnie: Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast _

_Faces past me a lot now (**Hk: I don't know if that line and the next one is completely right but I tried)**_

_Staring back at me here_

_Making my way_

_Making my way through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time will pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk 1,000 miles_

_If I could just see you…_

_Tonight_

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And wonder if you ever think of me_

'_Cause everything is so wrong and I don't belong_

_Living in your distant memory_

'_Cause I need you_

'_Cause I miss you_

_And I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time will pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk 1,000 miles_

_If I could just see you…_

_Tonight_

_Now…I…Don't want to let you go_

_Now…I…Still in your memory_

_Now…I…Don't wanta let this go_

_Now…I…Don't_

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast _

_Faces past me a lot now_

_Staring back at me here_

_Making my way_

_Making my way through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time will pass us by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk 1,000 miles_

_If I could see you…_

_If I could fall into sky_

_Do you think time would pass us by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk 1,000 miles _

_If I could just see you…_

_If I could just hold you…_

_Tonight_

"Thank you guys! I hope you enjoyed it!" Minnie yelled happily into the microphone and the gang ran off the stage.

"Wow…I can't believe Minnie is **_that _**good," Zolo said in awe at the performance.

"Well what do you expect Zolo she is a great talent," Trace said back as he still stared at the stage with a smile.

"Yeah Zolo! This crew just **_has_** to be made up of the best of everything!" Luffy said in happiness and excitement.

Just then the four groups came out. All lined up in order. And they waited anxiously for the announcer to read the final two groups.

"Well all of our groups were awesome weren't they folks?" The announcer asked the crowd of people. And in response the crowd yelled really loud.

"Well…I have the letter right here. Now let's see who our last two groups will be…" T  
he announcer continued as he began to open the envelope.

"The first group is… the Poison Ivies!" As he said that the three evil girls just smirked as if they knew they were going to be chosen.

"And our last group id going to be…"

'Please let it be the Dreamers…' Minnie, Tisia, Kani, and Rei thought as they all held each other's hands.

"The Dreamers!" The announcer finally said with a smile.

With that said the four all jumped up in happiness. Each one of them hugged each other. While the other two groups left and the announcer was saying that they were great and sorry they weren't chosen. Malvea, Thorn, and Paine were all in disgust that they were facing off with their enemies.

Hope you enjoyed the first part to 'Fighting through Music'. It took two days to make. The second part will be up shortly.

And also don't forget to Review!


	12. Chapter 10 part 2

Hello guys! What's going on? I will tell you what…A NEW CHAPTER! This is going to be part 2. I hope you guys enjoy it. And thank you my reviewers! You guys are AWESOME! If it wasn't for your support I don't know how far this story would have gone. THANKS!

Lawyers: (holding a toy gun at my head)

Me: I don't own One Piece…yet I will always dream. And I also don't own any of the songs that you read in this and last chapter. Forgot to mention that last time.

Lawyers: Good girl! (takes gun off of my head)

Chapter 10: Fighting through Music part. 2

"Okay! I hope everyone enjoyed that tiny break. Because we are now going to being the final round! First up… The Poison Ivies!" The announcer said after 5 minutes of the two groups taking a short break.

The three girls got up to the stage. They looked really serious. And pissed. They looked over the crowd and smiled one of the fakest smiles ever.

"We are going to sing… 'Every time we touch'!" Paine yelled in as happy and cute a tone she could do.

The girls got in their positions and began.

All together: I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me 

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness_

_For I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

'_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause every time we touch I feel ecstatic_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my hear beat slow?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in me life_

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise_

_When I fall_

'_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause every time we touch I feel ecstatic_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my hear beat slow?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in me life_

'_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'Thank you everyone! We hope you enjoyed it!" The three said in unison once again as they went off the stage.

"Let's see those girls beat that?" Malvea said evilly as soon as they were out of hearing range from everyone.

Minnie, Kani, Tisia, and Rei mouths were hanging low.

"Those bitches!" Tisia started out.

"Those little assholes!" Minnie continued.

"They are bastards!" Kani said after.

"They are cheaters!" Rei continued.

"THEY STOLE OUR SONG!" They all yelled in unison.

(HK: This is going on while the announcer is talking)

"I can't believe how low they went! Bakas!" Tisia said in utter distress and anger.

"What are we going to do now?" Kani asked.

"Yeah. What? They stole our song. And we can't practice a new one in only 30 seconds!" Rei said as he looked over at the three who were laughing at them. They knew what they did. And they were glad.

"They are going to look so stupid!" Thorn said with an evil grin.

"Yeah! It's a win-win sinairio!" Paine continued.

"Yes it is. I am glad I thought of it! Because now…if they go up. They will either play the song we just sung or…" Malvea stopped so Thorn or Paine could continue.

"Or they would have to play another song. Which will be hard. Because they will think of different songs. Making them sound terrible meaning…" Thorn stopped so Paine could finish.

"Meaning that they will lose! No matter what!" Paine continued.

"It's just perfect!" The three finished off together.

As her friends rambled on. Minnie came up with an idea.

"Guys just follow my lead. I have a plan," Minnie said to the group in a whisper.

The group nodded and went onto the stage and picked their instruments.

"We are going to play a song. And we all know it by heart! It's called 'I Caught Fire'!" Minnie announced as she looked over at her friends. He friends all perked up. Because they loved this song. Plus they knew how to play it!

_(They all begins to play in unison)_

_Rei and Minnie: Seem to stop my breath_

My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin...

_I'm melting _

_Tisia and Kani: I'm melting  
All together: In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while_

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

Tisia and Kani: Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
Why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love

I'm melting 

_Rei and Minnie: I'm melting  
All together: In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Tisia and Kani: Stay with me lay with me now_

Rei and Minnie: You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed and just make love that's all   
Just stay with me now

I'm melting 

_Tisia and Kani: I'm melting  
All together: In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting_

In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me   
Rei and Minnie: Stay with me, lay with me

In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes  
In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
All together: I'm melting in your eyes

"Yeah! I hope you enjoyed that. We sure did!" The four said in unison once more as they ran off of the stage in victory of beating Malvea, Thorn, and Paine in their little cheating game.

"Well, That was a stupendous performance wasn't it everyone!" The announcer said with a smile. " Now let's have our two groups come back out here so we can announce our winner!"

The Poison Ivies and the Dreamers both came out. Malvea and her group were pissed off and shocked that the "Losers" as they would say had actually managed out of that sticky situation.

"Here's the envelope. May I have a drum role please?"

With that said Rei pulled out his drumsticks out of his pockets went over to the drums and began to play a drum role.

(HK: I don't that guy was serious)

"Um…thank you Rei. Now this was REALLY close. Both groups were fantastic. Don't you agree guys?" The crowd cheered and yelled.

"But, I am afraid to say we can only have one winner. Which actually is… the…DREAMERS!"

Rei stopped playing and went over to Minnie, Tisia, and Kani who were jumping up and down and yelling in happiness. Minnie stopped them and went over to Malvea, Thorn, and Paine.

"You guys were really good. Maybe next time you will win," Minnie said as she put out her hand to shake Malvea's. Even though she HATED the girl and would rather kick her ass than be nice to her.

"I am sorry…but we don't need your pity. See you later," Malvea said as she pushed Minnie's hand away.

Tisia went next to Minnie and so did Kani and Rei.

"I can't believe you guys!" Kani started out.

"She was just trying to be a good sport like she always is!" Rei continued.

"You can at least appreciate the fact she still wants to be nice to you guys. Even AFTER what you guys did," Tisia finished off.

The three didn't listen. They just continued off of the stage.

"I AM just to nice…aren't I?" Minnie asked her friends with a sigh. The three looked at each other and then back at Minnie with a smile. And glomped her.

"We know you are," Tisia began.

"Which adds to some of your annoying behaviors," Kani continued.

"If you don't include her lose of common sense and begin crazy or annoying at times just for fun…" Rei continued after.

"But we still love you!" The finished with another unison.

Later that night…

"You guys were AWESOME!" Luffy said in unison.

"Yeah, and you guys got us 10,000 berries that we can use!" Nami said with a smile.

"It was no problem Nami!" Kani said with a smile.

"Okay! Now it's time to go crazy!" Tisia said with a smile. She went over to the radio and popped in a CD.

(I don't know if there are cds in One Piece…but I am going to use them)

"Tisia…what do you mean by crazy?" Minnie asked nervously.

"Oh…you'll see,"

Then a song came on. A song that Minnie knew well of. The hamster dance song.

"Oh…shit," Minnie said as Tisia's and Kani's gaze landed on her. As they smirked their evil smirk. As tempo began to go faster Minnie said, " I think I am going to…RUN!"

"GET HER!" Tisia and Kani yelled in unison as they ran after Minnie as the music was booming through the household and everyone including Minnie's mother, father, and four little sisters watched her run away from Tisia and Kani. And then they decided to help Tisia and Kani out by chasing her as well.

This is going to be a LONG night.

I hope this is a chapter you guys REALLY liked. I worked extremely hard on. Tell me what you think. In a REVIEW! v


	13. Chapter 11

Hello my friends! I am back! I have been busy with school shopping! But I am back! Here is going to be the partiful chapter of my story! It's going to have dancing, chatting, plotting, and even romance! And thank you so much Thomas and 2animefans! Those comments were great! I liked your idea Thomas! It gave me an idea for this chapter and the next one. And thanks 2animefans for telling me how much you liked my story. It really touched me how much you enjoy it. Well…Let's begin this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nami, Zolo, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin…and Luffy. But I do own Minnie, Tisia, Rei, Kani, Malvea, Thorn, Paine, Samina (Minnie's mom), Teoro (Minnie's dad), Yena (Minnie's 6 year old sister), Liza (Minnie's 9 year old sister), Sarah (Minnie's 11 year old sister), and Avageli (Minnie's 4 year old sister).

BIG Family.

Lawyers: Is she allowed to do that?

There's nothing in the book that says she can't. So it's allowed.

Me: Yes!

Or all of my hard work to name all of Minnie's family would have been wasted. (Does a victory dance)

Chapter 11: PARTY! And Romance!

That same night!

Everyone was having a good time. Usopp and Chopper were running around and dancing like crazy. Nami and Sanji were in an area where they could talk privately. Zolo was with Luffy. Trying to figure out another way to get Minnie to hang out with Luffy. Minnie and Trace were out on the dance floor having fun and dancing. Robin, Tisia, and Kani were all talking. While Rei was being chases by Yena, Liza, Sarah, and even Avageli. While Samina and Teoro were chatting about what was going on and about Minnie becoming a pirate and all of her new friends. Everyone was doing something. And about 75 of the house was filled with craziness.

(HK: Wonder how they can all fit in that backyard? Oh yeah…they are Minnie's backyard. There is tables set up and there is an area for dancing. If they want a drink or something they can go inside and grab a juice or soda from the fridge.)

"What are we going to do? We tried you talking to Minnie about hanging out more. Now what should we do Luffy?" Zolo asked his rubber friend.

"I don't know! That's why you are here!" Luffy said with a sigh.

Then they looked over and then saw that Sanji and Nami kissed. Their mouths gapped open. They NEVER expected that to happen.

(HK: Hey! (Is looking at the script) They went ahead! Oh forget it! We just have to improvise.

Luffy: But that isn't fair! Can I do that?

HK: No…sorry Luffy

Luffy: Oh man!

Trace and Zolo: Can we just get to the party/story already?

Tisia and Kani: Yeah!

HK: Okay…we already wasted enough time doing this)

Then as Sanji waved to Nami as she went over to where Tisia, Kani, and Robin were to talk to them. Zolo grabbed him in the middle of his mushy love sentence to Nami and made him with Luffy and himself.

"Hey! What's the deal? I was just saying bye to my precious Nami-san!" Sanji asked in a pissed off tone.

Zolo mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you Zolo can you not mumble. Or I am going to leave,"

"We need help…"

"You do? Well this is a first. With what?" Sanji asked in amusement.

"With Minnie,"

"Oh my God. Zolo has a crush on Minnie!"

"Not me you idiot! Luffy does! And can you keep it down. We don't want the whole world to hear!" Zolo said pulling the two into a huddle.

"You do Luffy? Is that why you have been acting so strangely for the past couple days?" Sanji asked his caption.

Luffy nodded as he used his hat to cover his blushing face.

"Well…now I see. Did you try talking to her Luffy?"

"Yes…and it didn't work out very well,"

"Hm…why don't you try to go onto the dance floor and dance with her?"

"That's a good idea! I am going to try it. Thanks Sanji!" Luffy said with a smile of hope as he got up and went over to the dunce floor.

"Will you promise to keep it between us only? I don't think Luffy will be able to handle it if Nami or Robin heard this. They would probably tell Minnie. And Usopp and Chopper are like Luffy. So it would take a bit for them to understand to just shut their mouths. So how about it?" Zolo asked Sanji.

"Sure, I don't mind helping you guys out and keeping this a secret. I want to see how this will turn out anyway," Sanji said back.

At the Dance floor…

Trace had gone inside to get a drink. But Minnie was still going strong. Luffy waited until the song was over. When it was Luffy walked over. But when he did his older brother came with a drink for Minnie and they both walked off of the dance floor for a rest. Luffy felt his heart ache and then turned ablaze at his brother stealing Minnie away.

Luffy slowly but painfully walked back to Sanji and Zolo.

"It didn't work well?" Sanji and Zolo asked Luffy in an awkward unison.

"No…she left the dance floor to chat with Trace," Luffy said in a sigh.

"We can try again when they are done," Sanji said as he placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder when Luffy sat down.

"Okay Sanji…" Luffy said in disappointment.

But as the night went on. Minnie was called away before Luffy could say anything to her. This was not only Trace. This was EVERYONE! From her family members. To her close friends. To the crewmembers. This was becoming irritating. Especially since every time Luffy came back to Sanji and Zolo. They just said, "We can try again when they are done," or " Don't worry. You will talk to her soon".

But so far what they were saying wasn't coming true. And Luffy couldn't take it anymore!

This time as Luffy came back he looked really ticked off.

"Luffy, Don't worry you will-"

"Talk to her soon? I don't think I am going to be able to talk to her at all tonight! I have been trying all night to get her attention. But nothing is working! I am getting sick of it! I am mean REALLY sick of this! I can't even get close to her without her getting called off somewhere by somebody else!" Luffy had cut Sanji off and was now on an anger provoked by love rampage.

"Luffy! We are only trying to-"

"Help? Well right now it's not working! I am going to go outside!" Luffy cut Zolo off this time.

"But Luffy, we are outside," Sanji and Zolo said in unison.

"The front of the house outside!" Luffy said back in fury and then stormed off to the front porch of the house.

As Luffy left his two helping hands of love in a shocked state. Minnie looked away from Robin and their discussion about books and saw Luffy slam the door. And began to get worried. So she followed the irritated 17-year-old boy to the front porch. He didn't notice Minnie come out. So she just stayed quiet until it was the right time to say something.

"No matter what I try to do…Minnie doesn't notice me. She only pays attention to my older brother, Trace. She's never going to talk to me," Luffy said as he hung over the railing of the porch. What Luffy said made Minnie realize what she had been doing. Hanging out with everyone. Except the one who made her apart of her new family. The person who was the first person she actually spent alone time with. The person who made her happy and wouldn't accept seeing anyone down in the dumps. She was ignoring Luffy.

She then walked over to behind Luffy and placed a hand on his back. Which made him jump up and turn around to see Minnie's sad face.

"I am sorry Luffy…I didn't know I wasn't spending time with you. Everyone else was distracting me that, I wasn't spending any time with you. The person who I told I was going to spend time with. That night under the stars. I am so sorry Luffy," Minnie looked like she was about to cry. She hugged Luffy when she finished what she was saying.

Luffy blushed. From both her hugging him. And the memory of when she gave him the kiss on the cheek. He looked down at Minnie. Then hugged her back.

"Luffy, to make it up to you. We can spend tomorrow together. For the whole day! And it will only be you and me. What do you think?" Minnie asked him as she looked up at his face.

Luffy was now the one in shock. He had been trying to ask her that question. To be alone with her, for the whole day, it was like a dream. And now it was actually the other way around. Since now it was her asking him that question.

Luffy smiled his big goofy smile and said, "Sure! That would be REALLY cool!"

"Um…do you want to just hang out here for the rest of the night Luffy? We can still hear the music from here. But we can just talk. And we can sit down on the hammock," Minnie asked Luffy as she pointed to the hammock that was being blown by the wind peacefully.

Luffy nodded and both him and Minnie sat down on the hammock. Minnie rested her head on his shoulder. And Luffy wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they talked about stuff like. What were their likes and dislikes and stuff like that.

I hope you enjoyed that! It took a bit to come up with that. But it all came from Thomas' idea. Thank you again Thomas. And all of my friends/fans! You guys are the greatest. And keep reviewing! .


	14. Chapter 12

Hello Guys! Today I went to my first day of 8th grade. It was okay. Made a new friend that also likes manga/anime. I heard about what happened to the Crocodile Hunter. I was EXTREMELY shocked. I just couldn't believe he died. At least he died doing what he loved. As always I am going to present this new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I will NEVER own One Piece. I am sorry. But that will never happen…

Chapter 12: A Day of Fun!

The next day, after what happened at the little party…

Everyone was just finished getting ready for breakfast. Except one girl. Who was WAY past ready.

As Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Zolo, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Trace, and Minnie's family came down to make and serve breakfast the spotted one girl waiting. Already dressed up to go out somewhere.

"Minnie? What are you doing?" Her mother asked.

"Oh…I made breakfast already. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, hash browns, and orange juice. Now come on Luffy!" Minnie said as she pointed to all the food placed on the table and then got up and locked her arm in his and began to pull him out the door.

"Wooo, hold up little girl! Where are you going with Luffy?" Her father asked.

"I promised Luffy that I would spend the WHOLE day with him. That means when he wakes up until he falls asleep. And I have hung out with everyone. BUT Luffy. So it's only fair," Minnie said as she turned to the dumfounded group of friends and family members.

Her father sighed. Knowing how she would try to find a loophole out of staying. He wasn't a man to give up so quickly. But…

"Fine…but don't stay out past 11p.m. You got that Minnie?" Her father asked.

"Yes! And thank you daddy!" Minnie said with a grin. She hugged and kissed both her parents on the cheek. As well as her sisters. She only hugged her crewmembers though. She quickly grabbed Luffy by his arm again and ran out of the door. After a minute of Minnie pulling him Luffy stopped her.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Minnie asked.

"But what about breakfast!" Luffy whined.

"Hmm…oh don't worry about that! We are going to this diner I know. It's really cute and cozy. PLUS it serves great food," Minnie said back with a smile.

Luffy perked up and grabbed Minnie's arm and then said, "What are we waiting for! Let's GO GO GO!"

Then both Minnie and Luffy ran towards the diner and went in.

"Ahh! I see Minnie is back. With a boyfriend? When did you get a boyfriend? When you were out to sea?" The older man said with a smile on his face. He was kind of chubby. But had a kind look to him.

This made both Minnie and Luffy blush a nice shade of red. That was noticeable

"Boyfriend! No no no no no! We're just friends. This is my new captain. Luffy, I would like you to meet Bill. The owner of this diner. Since this town is SO big. But I know a lot of people here," Minnie explained to Luffy as both their blush began to fade away.

"Nice to meet you Bill. Now, where's the food?" Luffy asked with his normal huge smile. But then changed it to a hungry one as his stomach rumbled at the end of his sentence.

"I see. Well come this way then. Minnie. Want your normal seat? By the window near the back? And what brings you here?" Bill asked as he began to walk through the cozy diner. Filled with a few people that were recognizable by Minnie.

"Yes please! I'm showing Luffy around the area the whole day. So I wanted to show your fabulous diner to him Bill and we stopped here for some supplies," Minnie said with a smile.

"Okay. I hope you and your friends will do okay out at sea. Wish you the best of luck. Now what will your order be? The same thing as always for you Minnie? And what about your friend?" Bill asked as he gave Luffy a menu. After the two sat down together.

"Yes please…and knowing Luffy I think you should give him the same thing. Except with orange juice," Minnie said with a glance over at Luffy and then at Bill.

"Okay. Your order will be out shortly," Bill, said as he took the menu out of Luffy's hands. Before he could even read what was in it. Bill then walked into the kitchen with the order in his hand.

"What's he going to get us?" Luffy asked curiously.

"You'll see. It's really sweet and yummy. I'm sure you will just love it," Minnie said to Luffy with a wink. That small wink made Luffy feel weird again as he felt his face get hot. Meaning he was at least blushing faintly.

About a second later a girl came out with a glass of OJ for Luffy and a cup of grapefruit juice for Minnie. The girl smiled at both and then left.

"Now Luffy…don't drink all of the juice at once or you will be thirsty when the food come out," Minnie said as she noticed him eyeing his juice like he was about to pounce.

Luffy nodded and only took a small sip.

At least 15 minutes later Bill comes back out with two plates. Filled with a sweet aroma that made Luffy drool a bit. Which made Minnie giggle a bit.

"Here you go Minnie. The usual! With extra powdered sugar," Bill said with a huge smile on his face as he noticed Luffy's reaction to the platter.

The plate was filled with 3 huge French toast slices that were smothered in strawberries, powered sugar, and syrup. That made the butter on top melt a bit.

"Enjoy!" Bill said as he left the two.

"You know I will Bill," Minnie said back.

"AND ME TOO!" Luffy said as he waved his arms in the air happily.

The two began to dig in. Luffy in his usual sloppy way. That he tried to stuff everything at once. While Minnie ate in a mannered way. Yet it was kind of quick. It was kind of like Luffy. Except without the sloppiness and 'let's stuff everything in their' look.

A few minutes later both were done eating. Giving Bill the well, bill. And the two went out the door to the shopping area of the town.

As they walked around the area together Minnie began feeling strangely. But not like the way Luffy had felt towards Minnie. Another way. A weird way. But Minnie just shook the feeling off and continued on her day with Luffy.

Next the two went to the town's square. Where the competition was held. The two ran around and had fun looking around. The place had its decorations down and was now it's normal self. But still filled with tons of people. Looking around the area. Shopping. Or just taking a walk. While the kids were running around having fun.

Then the two adventurers went to their next destination. Another restaurant for lunch. Minnie had a salad while Luffy had a big burger. The way Luffy acted while eating the burger made Minnie laugh and giggle a lot. Usually it made people disgusted. But to Minnie it was kind of cute.

After that they went back walking around and acting crazy throughout the town. Until Luffy became hungry again. Then they went to another restaurant for dinner. Minnie and Luffy had pasta this time.

"This is really good!" Luffy said with a huge smile.

"This place serves the best pasta I know. I just had a feeling you would like this place," Minnie said with a smile. Today was great. Nothing bad was going wrong. Hopefully nothing will.

After both of them were finished and Minnie paid for the meal they left. Minnie took Luffy to one of her favorite spots. One that she was saving for the end of the day.

It was a huge hill. On the top was a tree. A big beautiful cherry blossom tree. Minnie quickly pulled Luffy to the top and then put her back leaning against the tree.

"Wow…" Luffy said as he looked out to the sunset. Mixing the colors into beautiful hues and shades of orange, yellow, pink, and tiny bit of purple, and the midnight blue that was coming up.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Minnie asked with a sigh.

"Yes you're beautif- No I mean the sunset is beautiful," Luffy said catching himself from giving away the fact that he loved Minnie.

"This is my favorite spot. It always shows the sunset at it's best," Minnie said not even catching Luffy's mistake. Because she was to dazed out staring at the sunset.

Luffy looked at Minnie and blushed. Minnie looked beautiful. The sunset's raise falling onto Minnie's tan skin made her face just glow. Minnie was to busy looking at the sunset to notice Luffy's blushing. So Luffy felt safe.

But then Minnie's eyelids began to droop a bit. Making her look a bit tired. But then…

"AH!" Minnie yelled. She felt a huge pain serge go up and down her body. This made Luffy worried. So he quickly got closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong Minnie! Are you okay?" Luffy asked in concern for the one he loved.

"I don't know…I think it's nothing…to…big…" Minnie trailed off and then fainted. Luffy quickly caught her. He then saw something really weird appear. A huge black mark appeared on her arms, face, and down her neck. But then it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Luffy picked Minnie up and placed her on his back. And then began to run back to her house. To find out what was happening.

Oh no…something bad is happening to our Minnie! What's going on! To find out we you must read the next chapter. And don't forget to REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 13

Sorry guys. The chapters are going to take a bit to update. Since school started and stuff. And I'm sorry if my person is Mary suish to you. But this is my very first story. Other than my FMA one. And when I tried to edit something before. It went wrong and messed up my story thing a bit. But thanks for telling me about the music lyric thing. I'll make sure to not do that.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! Please leave me alone for that!

Chapter 13: Secret

The next day…

(Minnie's P.O.V.)

"What? What happened to me?" I began to slowly get up from a bed. That's when I figured out that I was in a room. I got up as fast as I could. Because I was still pain. I saw that I was somehow in my own room again.

"But ho-" I then realized. What had happened at the hilltop. The warning came.

_I must have fainted from the pain serge, _I thought as I looked down at my beds blankets,_ but…then how am I going to tell the others what happened to me? If I do. They'll all just keep me in my room on the ship. Or supervise me like crazy! I better just not tell them…_

(Regular P.O.V)

Just then the door began to slowly open. And in came the small reindeer named Chopper. He was carrying a tray. It looked like it was filled with pancakes French toast, and juice. But there was also a jar. It looked like it was filled with a purple liquid. Probably medicine. Behind Chopper were Robin and Nami. It looked like the girls wanted to come to make sure Chopper didn't spill anything. The three walked closer and then realized that I was awake.

"Hey…looks like Minnie's finally up. What happened to you?" Chopper asked with concern as he placed the tray next to her bed on the miniature cabinet.

"Yeah. Luffy was really scared. He said he saw some sort of black marks on you. But they disappeared," Nami said as she sat down at Minnie's feet.

Minnie's eyes widened. She hoped that none of her new friends would have seen those markings. But now that Luffy saw them…she would have to make something up. Until she was ready to tell them the truth.

"It was probably the tree's shadow. Making him see something that wasn't there. His eyes were probably playing tricks with his mind," Minnie said back. She tried her best to seem as realistic as possible. So they wouldn't suspect anything.

Robin raised an eyebrow. She didn't really fall for her act. But she did so Minnie would think she was safe.

"Oh okay. We thought as much," Robin said as she looked away from Minnie to scan the room.

"Do you think you can come down to eat?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, I think I can," Minnie said back with a weak smile.

"Okay, when you get changed. Drink that medicine and come down with it,"

"No problem Chopper,"

Robin picked up the tray and walked out the door with Chopper and Nami. But she took one glance back at Minnie before closing the door completely. Minnie slowly got up from her bed and went into the bathroom that was in her room. Inside was already a pair of jeans, a white tank top with a picture of a silver fox, underwear, bra, sneakers, and bracelet.

Minnie began to pull off her dirty clothes and tossed them into the hamper and turned on the water. As she washed herself she noticed something. A mark on her shoulder.

" It looks like I'm going to have to try my best to hide it," Minnie said quietly to herself as she placed her hand slowly onto her shoulder. Minnie rinsed herself a second later, got out and dried herself, and got dressed. She then began to go downstairs.

It looks like Minnie has a secret she doesn't want to reveal just yet. To find out what. Tune into my next chapter! And don't forget to REVIEW! And sorry this took 2 weeks. I was only on for 3 minutes last weekend because we had to go somewhere. And so I did it this weekend.


	16. Chapter 14

Konnichiwa One Piece lovers! I'm back! This going to be a long chapter! So I hope you guys will enjoy all the hard work I'm putting into it. Oh...and Thomas, I didn't post a chapter twice. But thanks for telling me.

Disclaimer: Sorry guys…I don't own One Piece…not at all.

Chapter 14: A troubling disturbance and a farewell

Everyone was in the middle of eating without talking much. Because of what happened earlier.

Flashback 

_Minnie came down the stairs calmly and happily. As if nothing was really bothering her. Luffy looked towards the stairs when he heard something. And then he jumped out of the couch he was sitting in and ran towards Minnie. With Usopp by his side._

"_I don't see any marks on her Luffy? I think you were seeing things," Usopp said as he examined the shocked Minnie._

"_There were marks! Weren't there Minnie? Tell Usopp that there was!" Luffy said in a whiny voice. To consumed with proving himself at the moment to notice Minnie's eyes begin to flame with anger._

_Minnie got really upset and punched both boys on the head. She pushed the two aside and began to walk off. Luffy finally realized he made Minnie feel bad ran up next to her and began to try to cheer her up. Minnie angered eyes turned to Luffy and saw how hard he was trying to cheer her up by making himself look goofy. Sighing her eyes softened._

"_It's okay Luffy. But please. Don't try to examine me along with Usopp next time. It's really disturbing to me," Minnie tried to explain with a smile._

"_Oh…sorry. Didn't know," Luffy said with a huge grin. He was kind of getting used to talking around Minnie. But still couldn't shake off the butterfly feeling._

_Trace looked at Luffy and Minnie and smiled. But then he had a feeling of having a match with Luffy._

"_Hey Luffy! Want to arm wrestle? It has been a bit since we have had one," Trace asked his brother._

"_Sure!" Luffy said with a grin. **At least he won't be getting close to Minnie**, Luffy thought as he walked with his brother to the kitchen table. Minnie, Usopp, and Chopper were right behind them._

_The two brothers sat on either side of the table and placed their elbows on it too. They looked each other straight in the eyes and their hands met. The two nodded in unison and the match began. Both not giving an inch. Minnie's mother, father, and Sanji looked at the two with a raised eyebrow. They wanted to begin to eat. Along with the rest of everyone else. Nami and Robin came in as well. The two sighed and said in unison, "Boys…"_

_Zolo came in last with Minnie's little sisters. Zolo sat down at the table. While Minnie's little sisters went with their mom and dad. Trace and Luffy wouldn't give in. Because of their competitiveness. The parents looked at each other and Minnie's mom went behind Luffy. While her dad behind Trace. With a punch to their heads they said, "Can you two stop clowning around! We prepared a meal and we want to enjoy it! So can you take your arms out of the way while we serve the food!"_

"_Yes…" The two boys said sheepishly as they pulled their arms back and watched as Sanji put the food on the table. Which changed their expressions to smiles and watering mouths. The rest of the gang sat down. They picked their plates and began to eat._

_End Flashback_

Trace had fallen asleep at times during eating. But usually got up pretty quickly to continue eating. Minnie's family got used to this quickly. So they didn't look up when Trace fell asleep again. After about 10 minutes of eating. Sanji, Minnie's mom, and her dad began to wash and put away the dishes.

Nami sat by a window and looked out. But when she did. She didn't like what she saw. It was Chaser and Tashigi along with other members of the navy. It seemed like they didn't see their ship. Since it looked more like they were just asking questions to locals to see if they have seen them.

"Um…guys! I think we have to go now!" Nami said as she pointed out of the window. Everyone went to the window and the other two windows next to it. The crew gasped. While Minnie's family just looked at them.

"What's wrong with the navy?" One of Minnie's little sister asked her.

"Luffy is wanted for 30 million berries! And if they see us…they will take all of my friends away. Since they don't know that I'm apart of their crew yet," Minnie explained.

"Well…seeing as you all have to go. Please be careful. And…take this book Robin. It contains facts about Minnie's powers and other things about the fruit that we found out. And Chopper take this…it's medicine that we made for some remedies," Minnie's mom said as she pulled out a book from a shelf and a two bottles of medicine from a cabinet. Robin took the book. While Chopper took the bottles. Both bowed showing their respect and thanks.

"Guys…I'll distract Chaser while you guys get out of here," Trace said as he looked back out of the window.

"What? But wh-" Minnie was stopped by a finger to her lips.

"Because…remember that I told you about Blackbeard Minnie?" Trace asked her while pulling his hand away from her mouth.

Minnie nodded.

"Well, I heard he is around these parts. I was heading here when I saw my brother's ship. So, I decided to drop by for a visit. And I waited to see if you guys were going my direction. Which was true. So I just waited until we made it here,"

"I see…well, I hope you find Blackbeard. Good luck," Minnie said giving Trace a hug.

"Same for you. And don't worry. We'll cross paths again but in the meantime. Please keep an eye out for Luffy?" Trace asked Minnie as he pulled away from the hug with a grin.

"Sure! That won't be to hard," Minnie said with a wink.

Trace then began to walk towards the door when he saw that Chaser and Tashigi were kind of far away from the Minnie's house. So then her parents wouldn't be investigated. But before he left he pulled Luffy away from the others for a second and began to tell him something.

"Luffy…I know you love Minnie. And don't worry; I was only keeping her away from you to learn more about her. Since knowing you, probably can't even talk that much around her. She likes to draw, sing, dance, and have fun…like the way you like to have fun. When she fights she likes to make it fun. Unless she wants to get serious. She loves animals and she loves to take care of the environment. And her biggest dream is…to be the greatest artist in the world," Trace said to Luffy in a whisper.

"But why are you telling me this Trace?" Luffy asked.

"Hello stupid! I'm your brother! That's what I do," Trace said back with a huge grin and a pat on Luffy's back. Then he began to walk away from his brother.

"Oh and Luffy…"

"Yeah Trace?"

"Take good care of her. She's a good girl. But she can be crazy…"

"No problem Trace!"

"Bye Guys!" Trace said with a wave and ran out of the door.

"We better get going now. We don't want Chaser to know we are here," Nami said loudly.

"Okay! Let me grab my stuff," Minnie said as she ran up stairs. A minute later she comes back downstairs with a suitcase full of things. Like art books, clothes, art equipment, and her guitar slung over onto her back.

But when she came down she saw that Robin had sprouted a few more hands onto her body and was carrying a few more instruments. Minnie smiled and ran down the stairs.

"Everybody ready? Okay! Let's go!" Nami said as the group headed for the back door to escape.

"Minnie wait!" Minnie's family cried.

Minnie turned to see that her three friends were now there. All standing beside her family.

"Please don't forget us!" Her friends called.

"And always remember that we're here for you. No matter what," Her family finished off in an odd family unison.

Minnie nodded and said, "Thanks you guys…and I will come back home. Someday."

Minnie turned around and ran out the back door with her friends and dashed towards the area where they landed their vessel. As they ran they could see smoke and sometimes fire going in the other direction. From a different road. But they continued their run. Without stopping since they knew Trace could always handle Chaser, Tashigi, and the Navy alone. Since that's what he has been doing for a while.

The eight made it to the ship and got aboard. They quickly brought up the money, instruments, and other things that they hadn't brought over to the ship yesterday. As they began to sail away. Minnie took one last glance of her island. And smiled. Kuna jumped up into her arms. As the two watched, with a small smile, their home begin to disappear as they descended further away.

I hope you guys enjoyed it! It took me two days to complete it all. And don't get made at me because I made Trace leave the gang. He was only going to be there temporarily. Because he needs to get Blackbeard as you all know. But don't worry. Luffy is still going to have problems trying to confess to Minnie. Even without Trace being around her all the time.


	17. 2 weeks

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not posting but…I won't be able to for 2 weeks. Count them. 2 weeks! I'm sorry! I REALLY am! I want to post my ideas as badly as you want to read them. But don't worry! I'm not leaving forever! We're just moving into our house. That's all. And I'm getting a new computer since my from our house melted in the fire that happened 1 ½ years ago. So I'm really excited to move back in after all of this time. So…please be patient. And thanks Thomas! You have been posting A LOT! It really makes me happy. I hope everyone is going to be able to post something though. Since they haven't posted a review in a while. And thanks for reading this! Be back as soon as I can!


	18. Chapter 15

I am BACK! Sorry it took so long my One Piece friends and lovers. The house is still not fixed completely and might take 3 more weeks. But I have to swamped with stuff to do that I have not been able to write any chapters. But I have a million ideas for this story. So without further a do. I present this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. But I will use them as my puppets! (Laughs creepily)

OP Gang: (on string like they were puppets)

Chapter 15: The Nightmare

2 days later…

Everything seemed normal. Nami and Sanji continued their love dove thing. While most of the rest of the gang continued their normal routines and acts. Except for Minnie and Kuna. Those two have been avoiding about everyone and everything. The two have also gotten more defensive. Like when Robin asked her if she was feeling okay and Minnie snapped at her and left. Right now they have finished dinner and went to their beds. And it was the middle of the night to top it off. And unfortunately…both Minnie and Kuna both were not having a very comfortable time.

Minnie continued to toss and turn. She was mumbling. While Kuna was growling in pain. The two seemed to be having awful dreams. Soon Minnie awoke from her dream and she was sweating. She looked around nervously. Then down her bed at Kuna. It seemed Minnie had awoken the little creature from its horrible slumber. If not it must be because of her discomforting dream. Minnie quietly got up from her bed and tears were coming out of her eyes. It had seemed the dream must been to nerve racking for her and the little Kuna to handle. She slowly creped over at Nami's bed. And removed the covers from over her head and sighed in relief to see that she was fine. But was in shock that Sanji was somehow in her bed as well.

Flashback 

_A little after everyone had fallen asleep. Sanji silently awoke and slowly tiptoed over to the girls cabin. Seeing if everyone was sleeping. He decided to sleep with Nami. Walking ever to gently he pulled the covers off of Nami with caution and ease. Only to see the young navigator awake and awaiting him._

_Smiling Sanji shook his head and said, "I had a feeling you might still be awake."_

"_I see you are right my love cook. I was wondering when you were coming," Nami said back with a playful grin._

_Both grinned at each other and Sanji slipped into bed with her. And the two shared a passionate long kiss before the two slipped into a dreaming state. With each other in the other's arms. _

_End Flashback_

Minnie then tried her best to wake the two from their slumber. To see if they were able to comfort her. Like her family would when she got scared and needed someone to talk to. But they only twisted their figures so their backs faced her.she sighed with some more tears streaming out. Her body was slightly shaking from fear. So she went and tried Robin's bed. But no such luck. She only waved her hand in the air to swat whatever was trying to wake her.

Minnie picked Kuna up into her arms and slowly walked out of the room. And closed the door. Only sounding a light and eerie creek that echoed in both her mind and the halls. She dragged over to the mens' cabin with fright. The bleakness from the halls only scared her more. Since the darkness sometimes frightened…well, always frightened her after a nightmare. Her paced quickened with great speed when hearing a floorboard squeak once stepping on it.

Entering the room and closing it with fear. It was louder than she wanted it to be. But luckily she didn't disturb anyone. Slowly walking over to Ussop's bed she tried to awake the young lying mechanic. But his nose only hit her's making her back away and fall onto her butt. More tears crept down her face. Only to think no one would awake to help her. She moved with grace over to Chopper's bed. She shook himabit. And he woke up!

"I'm coming my valued friends! I your royal king Chopper the third with heal you!" Chopper said with droppy eyes. And then plopped back onto his bed.

"Chopper! Please wake up Chopper…" Minnie said in attempts to wake the little reindeer from his sleep again. But he didn't budge. Kuna mewed for her to try at Zolo's bed.

(HK: This should be good…)

Minnie nodded and went over to Zolo's bed and began to shake him. But he only groaned and moved a bit. Tears began to pour out.

"Please Zolo…Can you wake up? Please? I need to talk to someone…" Minnie pleaded. But nothing. No answer. Only a gruff moan and he then turned his back to her.

Minnie's eyes filled with salty teardrops. And they began to pour a heavy stream of water down her cheek. Her eyes were now puffy and red. And she felt like no one would wake up. But then Kuna jumped out of her hands and jumped on top of Luffy. Which woke him up.

"Wha? Is it morning already?" Luffy asked with a slight yawn. Kuna mewed and pointed her tail over at the spot on the floor where Minnie had sat to cry. She had given hope that anyone would listen to her. Luffy looked where the little cattish creature pointed at. And his sleepy expression changed. Completely. His eyes turned into pools of concern for the one he loved.

"Minnie? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Luffy asked. His concern for a friend took over from his shyness.

Minnie looked up and smiled. She quickly jumped up and hugged Luffy. Which made the young 17-yuear-old captain blush from head to toe.

"I'm so glad you woke up Luffy…I thought…I thought no one was going to wake up," Minnie cried onto his shoulder and held onto him in hopes of sincerity.

"What…um…happened?" Luffy's shyness was beginning to show. But he tried his best to be a good friend and help.

"I had a bad dream…" Minnie slowly lifted her head from his soaking wet shoulder to see his face. Her face was wet with tears and she looked absolutely frightened to death.

"Well, what happened?"

"I was in the dark…and Kuna was with me…then- then something showed up in front of me. It was me. But not really," Minnie explained.

"What do you mean?"

"It was a dark me. An evil me. And behind her was everyone I knew…and cared for. And everyone was dead. Blood…everywhere…"

Luffy's eyes grew wide. Never to think such a dream would come across into her mind.

"And then…she said that I'm her. And I killed them. Because of me…everyone was dead. And then she said…also…let's not forget our little furry companion Kuna. And she walked out of the shadows and she was completely black with red eyes. And then she changed into a black figure with red eyes as well. I tried to run, and to make her stop saying we killed them. But she wouldn't. Until…she pulled out a blade and tossed it to me. With blood from all of you. And then she had disappeared and reappeared behind of me. To only show me all of your dead bodies covered in blood. Along with my family. She then told me to look at the blade. And I saw me right now. But it quickly changed into how she looked. And she grinned evilly and laughed. And I woke up…crying…" Minnie finished, but she was shaking and holding her arms as if in pain. And tears were coming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Luffy…I shouldn't have bothered with it…"

Luffy then pulled her into his arms. Which surprised her. And then he said, " I don't care…I would listen to you no matter what. And I would always like you…no matter what…"

Minnie looked up and his face, which was serious and stern. Yet it was also caring and sweet. It made her blush. And she buried her face into his chest.

"Thank you Luffy…you don't know how much that makes me feel happy. Um, Luffy? Can I sleep with you tonight?" Minnie lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes.

Luffy blushed. It was pasted blush really…it was into explosion! His face was completely red. And he didn't know why, but he just wanted to hold her closer than ever. Nodding Minnie slipped under the covers with him and rested her head near his neck and nuzzled it.

"Goodnight Luffy…" Minnie smiled softly and kissed his neck and then went to bed. Kuna took this opportunity to sleep with Chopper. Since he was also an animal. She jumped into his bed and fell asleep as fast as you would snap your fingers.

Minnie also fell into deep slumber not to long after she kissed Luffy on his neck and said goodnight. Luffy was still slightly awake and looking down at the slumbering Minnie.

He smiled sweetly at her and kissed her on top of her head and said in a mouse-like whisper, "Goodnight…and one day…hopefully soon…I will tell you how much I absolutely want to you to be mine."

With that said Luffy's eyes slowly shut. And he too fell asleep.

In the morning…

Sanji and Zolo had woken up from their slumbers. Sanji wanted to creep back into the room unnoticed. Until he noticed how lumpy Luffy's bed was. Lifting part of the covers he had seen that Minnie was sleeping in bed with him. Shocked he somehow woke Zolo up without waking the others.

(HK: It's a miracle!

Zolo: What does that mean?

HK: Nothing…nothing at all…(mutters that Zolo is like a hibernating bear)

Zolo: What was that?

HK: Nothing…(Smiles and holds up a sign behind her back that says 'Zolo! The heaviest sleeper known to anime and human kind!) Hehe….)

Zolo woke up and asked Sanji what was the big idea. But he had cut him off to point to the two sleeping together. Which made Zolo's mouth fall to the floor with shock. But it changed into a smirk. And now the two watched the young couple sleeping together.

Luffy slowly woke up to see the two.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked in his naïve way.

"What's going on?! You're sleeping with a girl. Not any girl! Minnie!" Sanji said back in surprise to his stupidity.

"What's so bad about that?" Luffy asked.

"Let me explain Sanji…you mean…you didn't do _anything_ other than sleep with her?" Zolo asked with suspicion.

"Yeah…what did you think I did?" Luffy asked in ignorance.

The two men explained about "it" which made the young captain blush ten fold!

"You mean you guys thought I had…and that me and Minnie did…and we were both having…" Luffy couldn't even finish his sentences from his unbearable shock.

Zolo and Sanji nodded to his questions. Which only mad the poor boy blush even MORE that it seemed impossible. But somehow he did it. Then something caught all of their eyes. Minnie's body began to glow soft silver. And black marks appeared. The very ones Luffy had seen before.

"That's…the thing I told you guys about!" Luffy said to the two.

"We believe you now Luffy…" The two said in an odd unison.

Minnie then slowly woke up. And smiled at the three.

"Good morning. What are all of you staring at?" Minnie asked as Kuna woke up and jumped into her lap as she sat up and stretched a bit. Looking down Minnie saw the black marks. The rotated and then disappeared. Along with Kuna's…oddly she somehow had the same black marks on her as well. Which explained the brightness from behind them.

"Uh oh…hehe…I guess we are going to have to explain to everyone about the marks now Kuna," Minnie said as she sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head. She then laughed nervously at the three around her. Along with Kuna.

Hope you enjoyed it! It was a long while I did this. So I didn't stop once until it was completely finished! I wonder what Minnie is going to explain. And what's up with those black marks?! And why do they keep appearing?! Find out next chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 16

Hey my One Piece companions! It's time for your read of this new chapter! Here you go!

Luffy: It's going to be awesome!

Disclaimer: um…now what do I say?

Zolo: You don't own us? Or this story…

Me: oh yeah…thanks!

Zolo: --#

Chapter: 16

Later that day…

At breakfast Minnie and Kuna now had to tell the guys about her marks. The black ones that always appear. Everyone sat at the table and waited for her explanation.

"Okay guys…you want to know about the black marks me and Kuna have that are not right on us at this moment right?" Minnie asked to confirm her understandings.

"Yes! Get on with it!" Everyone said loudly.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez…here is why we both get these marks. Do you know that everyone has at least a tiny bit of a bad side right? Well, once you eat the Kin-ji fruit your evil/bad side tries to escape and take over. Making you try to destroy everything around. Including to the fact that you are even unemotional and can harm your family and friends," Minnie started off.

Everyone listened intently and was shocked at what she had said. Especially Luffy. He understood why Minnie was being so defensive and was trying her best to avoid everyone.

"Well…as Minnie was saying, the Kin-ji fruit is capable to doing that. Yet, the black marks that appear during sometime each month at an unforeseen time are its control. Those marks are like locks. Because, in fact, for a few days the marks would have to stay on for the whole time temporarily. Since during that a progressed time the evil side becomes so powerful it tries to take over. But the marks luckily are here to stop that," Kuna continued using her powers.

Everyone heard and understood what Kuna said. But was in shock that the creature could talk. But they would have to ask about that later though.

"So you mean…that your marks are going to stay on you for a while now?" Sanji asked in curiosity.

"No…not yet…but very soon. Maybe any second the transformation to lock the evilness will activate," Minnie said back.

"Well…when do you know?" Nami asked.

"I am sorry to inform but we really don't know as I said, it will be based on a random date and time. No telling when. Along with how long the marks will stay," Kuna answered for Minnie.

"So you're telling us that you have no clue?" Zolo asked.

"Precisely," Kuna said back as she swished her tail and jumped out of Minnie's arms onto the table.

"But…please don't watch over us 24/7?" Minnie asked everyone.

"But-"

"Please?"

Luffy saw the desperate look on her face and sighed.

"We should…if these marks do what they are suppose to. Then there is really no problem leaving her alone," Luffy said with a smile as he went over and put his arm around young Minnie.

Minnie blushed from his statement; well, mostly because of his arm and his smile. She was to daze to hear that the gang agreed.

"Thanks Luffy," Minnie said as she looked to the floor.

"No problem," Luffy said to Minnie as his face began to feel a bit hot and blush began to show.

"AWWWWW," Everyone else watching said. This only made the two blush more and making Luffy take his arm off of around Minnie.

As everyone left the two were now alone. It became very quiet and awkward. Minnie sat down and Luffy followed.

"So…Kuna can talk?" Luffy started off.

"Yeah, the powers gave her the power to levitate objects and to talk using her mind. She just doesn't like to talk with many people," Minnie explained.

"Well, I know this might be out of the blue…but, do you like someone on this ship?" Luffy asked in hopes the answer would be and yes and the person would be him.

Minnie blushed from that out-of-the-blue question.

"Well…yes…but why?" Minnie asked back.

"Um…no reason…just wondering," Luffy, said innocently as he looked away from her and did a victory dance in his mind.

While they talked about other things now Sanji and Zolo were spying on them. They smiled at how cute the two looked together. And now…they would have to get them in some type of situation that would help Luffy spill his feeling out to Minnie.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to explain what was happening with Minnie. While Luffy would ask her a question about if she liked someone in the crew. Tell me what you guys think.

REVIEW!

Luffy: YEAH!


	20. Chapter 17

Hey! I'm here to say I got my new chapter ready to be presented! I hope you guys like it. It has a few surprises and a new person is going to come. You'll find out whom very soon. So now…let's get things rolling!

Disclaimer: OH ONE PIECE! I wish I could own thee!

Minnie: She has gone into poetry mode

Luffy: What's that?

Nami: When she starts talking weird

Zolo: How do you know?

Nami: Because I have seen her acts like this.

Luffy and Zolo: Ohhh…

Robin: This is going to take a while…so please just read.

Chapter 17: A new face

The Next day…

Nothing to big was happening. The marks appeared again. But nothing really happened. So everyone was just hanging back and relaxing. Zolo was doing some hard-core training. Sanji was busy making Nami some chocolate chip cookies. So her heart would be filled with joy. While Nami was discussing where to go next to stop at to maybe relax for a bit. Since the holidays were coming up fast and they wanted to relax at some place cozy and cute. For a romantic feel. Yet, Robin just wants to go somewhere to relax and a place that had a great café to read books. Usopp and Chopper were talking to Kina about things to do and what not. While Luffy was daydreaming about how to tell Minnie. While Minnie was practicing for tonight's music night and Robin was in the same room. Yet, she was to busy reading to even listen to Minnie that much.

This seemed fine. Well…that's what it was… "seemed" fine. Yet, no one actually knew what was going to take place at that night. That many things were going to happen.

Minnie strolled out of the kitchen wearing a regular white t-shirt, a pair of denim shorts with flower embroidery, and white sneakers. Minnie didn't think that nothing truly bad was going to happen. So as she casually trotted out without a care in the world. That's when **_it_** happened.

Oddly a letter fell from the sky and landed in front of the young girl. She picked up the oddly scented envelope. On the front of the blue colored envelope was something written. To Minnie. Turning it over to open the paper encasement there was a heart. Confused from the decoration of it. She opened it slowly. Intent to find out who wrote the letter. Inside it read something that she knew to well.

_**Dear my beloved Minnie,**_

_**I missed you so. Yet, I have finally found you. You are truly a beauty. The most beautiful girl I have seen to this day. I have searched far for you. So very far. So I could place my lips onto your soft sweet ones. The ones that could comfort the wildest beast. You must know who I am. Since I am of course your lover. The person that would make you mine no matter the cost. I'm finally here. I finally will have you.**_

_**Love,**_

**_Tadao_**

_**P.S. Look up to find me...**_

"Oh God...not Tadao...not him," Minnie groaned in horror. She felt utterly sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe he found her. She hoped that he would never get to close. But now he was back. Looking around she wondered where the letter came from. That's when she remebered the P.S. Looking up she saw him. Looking down on her. Her face fixed into terror and disgust. He jumped down and went infront of her with a smirk.

"Hello my love..." Tadao said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Tadao had short faded deep maroon red shaggy hair. His bangs were long, they went up to the tip of his nose. Yet they were parted in a way that presented mystery. Since it covered parts of his eluminate evergreen eyes. His skin was pale with a tint of tan. He wore a black vest jacket and a aggy grey t-shirt underneath it. His jeans were ripped up yet, the chains of it shined and glowed. His black boots had silver chains to match as well.

"Oh god...how the hell did you get here?!" Minnie asked Tadao in frustration.

"Well...I ate a cursed devil fruit and now I am able to transform into a bird. It helped me be able to find you must faster my lovely..." Tadao smirked as he moved closer to Minnie. Holding her firmly by her shoulders and embracing her in a hug. Minnie felt like she was going to gag. Even though he was quite handsome and very nice he was kind of...well...

" You know...I missed being able to be near you," Tadao said as his hands began to travel done her back.

"EW! PERVERT!" Minnie pushed away quickly and smack him on his face. The smack was hard enough that he went tumbling backwards. Yet, he quickly composed himself in an instance.

Yeah...he is a pervert. A very persistant pervert to top it off.

"What's going on?" Zolo said as he came rushing towards the two.

"Yeah...we heard a yell," Nami said as she and Sanji ran out.

"Minnie you okay?" Luffy said as he rushed up the stairs from his spot ontop of the Merry Go's mast.

"What in the world is happening...my book was getting rather interesting," Robin said as she came out holding both her glasses and book.

Usopp, Chopper, and Kuna came last. When everyone spotted the new face everyone was curious...except Kuna.

"Oh no...it's Tadao! Don't you dare already put a hand on Minnie! You sick pervert!" Kuna growled at him as she went infront of Minnie as protection.

"I wasn't doing anything..." Tadao said as he looked at the catish fox like creature.

"WASN'T DOING ANYTHING?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU WERE TOUCHING ME!" Minnie yelled.

"What?" Luffy's heart sank. Then his anger rose. He couldn't believe someone was touching his Minnie. The Minnie he loved and wanted as his own.

"Well, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. So it wouldn't matter," Tadao said with a look of satisfaction.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in unison except for Chopper and Usopp of course.

" NO WE ARE NOT!" Minnie shouted with fury.

"We might as well be. You don't have a boyfriend anyway. Isn't that right?" Tadao asked.

"Well..." Minnie couldn't say anything to that.

"So who would mind if I go out with you? It's not like you love anyone on this ship...or if anyone likes you back," Tadao said with a smirk.

"Well...actually...I kind of...like someone Tadao," Minnie said as a blush began to appear.

"Well then who?" Tadao retorted.

"Luffy! Tell Minnie you love her. If not...that Tadao guy is going to take her away...and I think she is to scared to say something. Do it Luffy! Or you will lose her!" Zolo and Sanji whispered together into Luffy's ear.

Luffy didn't know what to do. If he said he loved her and she didn't love him back. His heart would be broken. Yet, if she did love him. Then his heart would fill with joy. _What am I going to do?! _Luffy thought in his mind.

OH NO! What is going to happen? Will Luffy step up to the plate? Or will Minnie confess her feelings to someone? **_OR_** will Tadao take her from Luffy? What's going to happen next? Who is going to win? And why is Usopp's nose so darn long when his father's nose was normal?! Tune in next chapter! Yet, tell em what you think should happen. So I can see what others think about this situation. Tell me please. AND REVEIW!


	21. Chapter 18

Sorry guys…I have been really busy. And I mean REALLY busy. So I'm going to make this chapter now so you guys can read what happens next. Here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this story. Except my own creations.

Nami: Rather boring today?

HK: Not really in the mood to do anything special

Sanji: Yeah sure?

HK: Yeah…

(Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp are being chased by Zolo because they took his swords.)

All: --' Guess that solved that problem…

Chapter 18: It's the time

That same moment…

Everyone was around Minnie curious of what she was about to say. It seemed that she was going to truly reveal her secret love. The love she kept bottled up. Along with young Luffy, it seemed as if he stepped forward from everyone else and was close to Minnie now. Though as he opened his mouth, he couldn't speak. His mouth was dried out from nervousness and his voice squeaked. Making Minnie turn around to face him.

"Luffy? Luffy! I want you to know. No…I want everyone here to know that the person I love is yo-" Minnie stopped in mid-sentence. It was like something was holding her back.

"What's wrong Minnie? It seems that you don't look rather we-" Kuna couldn't finished either. It was like they were now frozen. That's when both of their marks appeared on their bodies and rotated.

"No…it's starting…GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU GUYS CAN!!!" Minnie and Kuna yelled this in unison.

That's when Minnie and Kuna cried in pain. Their marks began to swirl around them creating a barrier around the two. Minnie and Kuna cried in a way that it seemed that there was no end. That she seemed in the cruelest and most tortuous pain. The two were on their knees in tears.

"No more! Please! It hurts! Make it stop! Please! IT HURTS!" Minnie cried.

Luffy was scared for her and Kuna. Everyone was. They had no clue on what to do to help. They looked like they were in much pain. Until the symbols stop spinning so fast. Looking as if they were just floating around her and Kuna. Both Kuna and Minnie's eyes went dim. They looked up to the sky and stood up slowly. Soon they began to float up. As they did it seemed they were splitting into three. Then all of the six figures of both Minnie and Kuna together began to glow. Two red. Two blue. Two purple. They all began to get wrapped up in bandages around their whole entire bodies. Soon the real Minnie and Kuna fell from the sky. Zolo quickly caught Kuna while Luffy caught Minnie. In that instant, the four that were left in the sky had their bandages removed and had different clothing and different colored fur. Two looked evil. Two look good. Soon the red Kuna and Minnie smirked as they sent a beam of pure energy towards the two good Minnie and Kuna. They retaliated by sending a beam of energy of their own. It was a battle of the sides.

Neither side would give in. Neither wanted to lose. But the good Minnie and Kuna looked down to see Luffy and they smiled. They then looked over at the bad Minnie and Kuna and had more determination. They then put all their might into it and shot all their energy at them. Taken aback the bad sides' energy grew shorter and shorter until they got hit and disappeared. The two that were left went back into Minnie's and Kuna's sleeping bodies. To end the fight.

Minnie and Kuna woke up in a flash. Looking up Minnie smiled at Luffy.

"I guess…the good guys won again…" Minnie said weakly.

She then pasted out in Luffy's arms. Kuna did the same. Everyone looked at the two and took them down to the infirmary. To keep them safe and make sure that they would get better. Things were going to be different for them now. Seeing that their friends now knows what happens to the two when their power's defect activates.

Sorry guys! I have just been so busy! I am going to post more next time. PROMISE! I'm SOOOOO sorry! Hope you guys can forgive me.


End file.
